


BillDip Week... WHOOP!

by Abster001



Series: BillDip weeks [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aquariums, BILLDIP WEEK!, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crying, Human!Bill, I'm tired, Ice Cream, M/M, NSFW, Never thought I'd tag that, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate costumes, Possessive Bill Cipher, Roller Coasters, Rope Bondage, Secret Coves, Singing, Spanking, Stressed Dipper, Summerween, Surprises, Swimming, Threats, Watching the Sunset, YOLO, all the smut!, forgot to tag that, maybe? - Freeform, not sure what else to put, whoop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the BillDip week... begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the BillDip begin!

Billdip Week - June 26 to July 3  
billdip-week:

Hey everyone! It’s that time of month again where we come together as a fandom to obsess over Billdip! That’s right, Billdip Week is coming up!

Here is the lineup of themes for this week!

Day 1 (Sunday) - A Day At The Beach

Day 2 - Chillin With Ice Cream  
It’s hot out so why not enjoy some ice cream or popsicles?

Day 3 - Coaster Crazy  
In which the boys take a trip to a theme park.

Day 4 - Date At The Aquarium  
“Pinetree can I pet the shark?”  
“No.”

Day 5 - Grease Au  
Summer lovin, happened so fast…  
(If you’re unfamiliar with Grease, just do “50’s Au” instead. They’re basically the same thing)

Day 6 - Summerween

Day 7 - Cabin in the Woods  
Sometimes you need to just get away in your own private, cozy cabin. Lake included!  
(Can be NSFW!)

 

Rules:

1\. No underage  
2\. No abusive stuff  
3\. Please please PLEASE tag your NSFW.  
For drawings - Censoring is encouraged but if you really don’t want to, at least have it so that only part of of your drawing shows and the rest is under the cut.  
4\. We will be reblogging things the week after as well so be worry about being late! Just tag it and let us do the rest!  
5\. Please tag everything as “Billdip Week”  
6\. Have fun!

Note: Writings, drawings, crafts, aesthetics, cosplay, etc, are all allowed! Be creative^^

\- Mod Dipper


	2. Day one: Beach fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford go to the beach!
> 
> Of course Bill wouldn't miss it for the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i am a little bit late for BillDip week, but yolo!
> 
> I may be behind a bit and please be warned, i have never been part of BillDip week so please don't hate me if i fail miserably!
> 
> That being said, i hope you enjoy...

Dipper took a large inhale through his nose, instinctively relaxing once the slightly salted sea breeze hit him in the face, brushing invisible fingers through his hair. Coming to the beach had been Mabel’s idea, mostly to get Dipper off his computer and relieve some stress he felt about writing his new novel. Glancing round the crowded, yet spaced out area, Dipper could help but think, _‘best. Idea. EVER!’_

 

 

“Hey Bro-bro!” Dipper was knocked out of his thoughts by his twin’s voice echoing throughout the humid air, mingling with other people’s conversations. He glanced to his right and saw Mabel waving at him. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Diving contest off the cliff!” Dipper grinned.

 

 

“You’re on!” He charged after his sister, who had already bolted toward the slope. They raced to the top. Mabel paused when she reached it, glancing back at her brother. She then fell backwards off the cliff, screaming in delight. Dipper reached the edge in time to see her _‘plop’_ into the water. She surfaced a second later, drenched. Thankfully, there were no rocks at the bottom of the cliff, making room for safe diving.

 

 

Dipper took a few steps back, thoughts stuck onto the move he was going to do. He took a breath, mostly to steady his nerves. Then he ran. He leapt off the edge. He tilted himself while he was in the air, doing a flip before bombing into the sea. Mabel yelped as a huge wave covered her head. Dipper surfaced a moment later, grin almost splitting his face in half. Mabel pouted.

 

 

“You cheated!” Dipper laughed.

 

 

“No, you’re just a sore loser sister!” She faux gasped at his statement.

 

 

“You take that back sir Dipping Sauce!” She demanded. Dipper smirked.

 

 

“Never!” And begun the splash war. A couple of minutes later, the twins were tired out and still chuckling from the past events as they climbed onto the sand. Mabel soon raced off again to build a sand castle with Stan; Ford was checking the water for any paranormal activity (of course), so Dipper took this moment of peace to catch some shut eye.

 

 

Soon though, the sun was blocked from his view. He groaned and opened one eye to see who was stopping him from warming his face. He was met with the beaming of none other than Bill Cipher.

 

 

He grinned even wider when he realised the human was paying attention to him, “Coming to the beach without me? Really Pine Tree, I’m hurt,” Dipper chuckled when Bill made a show of being ‘heartbroken’. However, Dipper decided that he would play along for once.

 

 

“And how can I appease my _lord_ and _master_?” He purred out, eyes half lidded and sarcasm practically dripping off his lips. Bill hummed in mock thought. Then his eyes lit up as he ‘thought of something’ (Like he didn’t already know).

 

 

“One, Simple, kiss. That is all I ask my dear Dipper,” Bill smirked, eyes becoming half lidded as well. Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew Bill too well to know it would just be a _simple_ kiss. However, he leaned up and turned to face the demon. He kissed his boyfriend quickly, not wanting anyone to see (mainly Mabel). But, of course, Bill had different plans.

 

 

As Dipper moved to back away, Bill’s hand came and cupped the back of his human’s neck. Honestly, Dipper was expecting as much, but it still made his yelp out in shock. Bill took this excuse to gently slip his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Dipper’s eyes fluttered shut and he kissed Bill back with more passion.

 

 

They lay there making out for about 2 minutes, breaking off when Dipper needed to breathe. However, they separated properly when they heard the tell-tale _‘click’_ of a camera. Damn. Mabel grinned down at the couple, waving a printed out photo at them.

 

 

“Scrap-book-opportunity!” She squealed out. Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at his sister’s craziness. Stan and Ford were stood off to side, both chuckling at Mabel. Ford, however, looked slightly uncomfortable. Honestly, he never really grasped the reality of Bill and Dipper dating. Bill grinned at all of them before announcing, “Why don’t we all go build sandcastles? Me and Pine Tree Vs Shooting Star, Fez and Sixer!” Mabel yelled out in approval, Stan shrugged and Ford looked between all of them, obviously lost.

 

 

They all went to their ‘stations’. And the Sandcastle war began. Mabel’s, Stan’s and Ford’s castle was pretty impressive and they would have won… if Bill didn’t use magic. Dipper and his Grunkles laughed as Mabel raced after Bill, yelling about cheating and being an ‘annoying Dorito demon’. Bill was having trouble running from all the laughing he was doing.

 

 

Mabel soon cooled down and yelled something Dipper was hoping she would say all day, “Let’s go get ice cream!” Dipper yelled in agreement, along with Bill. Stan and Ford shared a smirk and began to walk towards the Ice cream parlour.

 

 

Bill caught up to Dipper and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Dipper glanced at his boyfriend with a small smile, squeezing the hand in his grasp. In return, Bill brought their hands up and kissed Dipper’s, causing the 19 year old to blush.

 

 

With that, all five of them walked towards the ice cream parlour, all of their hearts light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i did okay!
> 
> If you did find any mistakes, i would appreciate it if you pointed them out to me!
> 
> also, comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> BILLDIP WEEK!


	3. Day Two: Ice Cream Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They group go to an ice cream Parlour. Craziness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this goes from Ice cream, to fluff.
> 
> please point out any mistakes at all.
> 
> ENJOY!

When Stan, Ford, Mabel, Dipper and Bill reached the Ice cream store, it was chaos. Stan had let Mabel, seeing as she was begging him to, choose he ice cream flavour first. This, of course, ended with Mabel wanting every single flavour. Dipper realised that if she did, she would be on a major sugar high for the rest of the day. Nobody needed to see Mabel’s sugar high.

 

 

“You okay Pine Tree?” Dipper jolted slightly when Bill asked him a question. He then snorted when he realised that he had actually shuddered at the thought of his sister on a sugar high.

 

 

“Yeah Bill, Just not really looking forward to Mabel’s sugar high,” Bill hummed, then glanced at the counter.

 

 

“Hey, Shooting Star?” Mabel turned around with a hum of acknowledgment, “Max of two scoops, okay? No craziness,” Mabel sighed, but accepted Bill’s rules. Bill flashed Dipper a grin and moved to decide on his flavours. Dipper rolled his eyes, but smiled, relived. He then moved to follow his boyfriends lead and chose his ice cream.

 

 

He decided to only get Chocolate Ice cream, staring wide eyed at Bill’s Mint-choc-chip and Vanilla scoop. He then rolled his eyes fondly at the demon. Of course his choices wouldn’t make any sense, he was Bill Cipher after all. When he was handed his cone, he headed over to where Bill was seated. He had decided on a table separate from Mabel, Stan and Ford. Knowing Bill, Dipper understood why; mainly so he could mess with Dipper and not get a talking too (which he won’t actually listen to, to be honest).

 

 

Dipper sat next to Bill. Glancing over at him, he held back a snort. The Mint-choc-chip ice cream was underneath the Vanilla and Bill was attempting to eat it before eating the vanilla. It was… an amusing sight, but strange.

 

 

He understood why Bill was doing it a few minutes later though, “Hey, Dip-Dop!” Dipper hummed, turning round to face his sister. She waved at him and yelled, “How’s your ice cream?” Dipper hummed in mock thought for a moment.

 

 

“Well… It’s cold and creamy, yours?” Mabel stuck her tongue at him in a playful manner but replied.

 

 

“It’s not giving me a sugar high but… _I have smile dip in my pocket_ ,” she whispered the last bit, but if Dipper could hear it, then… A throat was cleared next to the female twin and Ford held put his hand out for the Smile Dip. Mabel huffed and reluctantly handed it over, now pouting and pulling faces towards Ford. It was, however, only playful. Dipper chuckled at his family’s antics and turned back around.

 

 

To find his ice cream had been eaten.

 

 

He sighed and glanced at Bill, who smiled innocently. His mouth was covered in chocolate. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to stand to get a fresh ice cream, but yelped when he was pulled back down into someone’s lap. Glancing behind him, he realised that Bill was the culprit. He grinned darkly at Dipper

 

 

“You’re now my prisoner!” he announced. Dipper sighed, used to Bill doing stuff like this. Sometimes it was completely random (like right now) or Dipper had ‘done something wrong’. Bill, however, wasn’t done, “And all my prisoners get FREE ICE CREAM!”

 

 

Dipper stared at Bill while he pushed the vanilla ice cream onto his boyfriend’s cone and wrapped his arms around him. Dipper moved his gaze to the ice cream, before sighing and leaning back, muttering, “You’re so lucky I like vanilla ice cream,” before eating his cool treat.

 

 

Bill chuckled and nuzzled his face into the nape of Dipper’s neck, causing the Boy to laugh out and drop his moody facade. Bill also tickled Dipper slightly, causing them to soon both be in stitches. Dipper heard a slight grumbling to the side of him. After a quick, discreet glance to the left, Dipper knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with anything; he could see Ford staring at them, keeping them in check.

 

 

Dipper nudged Bill was his elbow and the demon released his boyfriend, having also noticed Ford’s staring. Dipper finished his ice cream and pulled Bill to his feet; the demon had finished his a while ago. Dipper then proceeded to pull Bill to his favourite area of the beach. It was a small cove just around one of the cliffs. It gave you the _perfect_ view of the sunset.

 

 

Dipper stood at the edge, so close to the water that it was lapping at his toes, and felt arms slide around his waist. He glanced back and up at Bill, who smiled down at him. Dipper sighed out, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s chest, enjoying the moment. They both felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of my entry for day 2 of BILLDIP WEEK!!!!!
> 
> SORRY, STILL A LITTLE CRAZY ABOUT THAT...  
> no caps included.
> 
> Sorry it was a little shot, all of these are going to be pretty much like that...
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated!


	4. Day Three: Coaster Crazziness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go to Disney Land.
> 
> It... doesn't turn out as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up sadder than it was meant to be.
> 
> SORRY GUYS!
> 
> it's about six so i can't be bothered to read it through.
> 
> Find any mistakes, please tell me so i can fix them ASAP!
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper groaned as sunlight hit the back of his eye lids and he turned over in the bed. He then felt arms entrap his middle and opened his eyes to a squint to see Bill smiling at him. Dipper grumbled a greeting and then buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest. Bill chuckled at the action, “Come on sapling, we need to get up now,” He murmured softly, a small smile crossing his features. Dipper groaned again, wanting to just stay in the warmth of the bed.

 

 

Bill chuckled and pulled away from his human. Dipper whined, reaching out for Bill when he left the bed, and then fell flat on his face, “I don’t wanna get up!” He cried, obviously torn. Bill hummed, trying to find a way to convince Dipper out of the bed. His face then lit up, “Okay, I’ll go to Disney on my own then,” Dipper whined again, louder now. Bill clicked his tongue and walked out of the room.

 

 

“Three… Two… One…” There was a loud crash and some quiet cursing before Dipper dragged himself into the kitchen. He dropped into a seat, groaning, “There, you happy?” Bill hummed in approval.

 

 

“Very,” He then kissed the human’s cheek. Bill made some coffee for the stubborn human. Dipper drank his caffeine and then went to get changed. What happened next was a bit of a blur. After changing into a blue flannel shirt, grey jeans and a white top, Bill, who had changed into jeans, a yellow top and a black hoodie grabbed his hand the world spun. They then appeared in front of Disney world. Dipper rolled his eyes, knowing Bill would use his powers for something so simple.

 

 

They walked around for a while and got some brunch, which ended up being hamburgers. Bill pulled Dipper to a load of the side games, like hook-a-duck, and won the human a ton of stuffed animals. They went on the roller coasters, neither Dipper nor Bill having any problem with them. Then, Bill noticed the one rode Dipper had been dreading.

 

 

Bill perked up when he spotted the towering building which looked extremely unstable. It was obviously for showing purposes, but it still sent an unwanted jolt through his stomach and he started to feel sick. Even more so when Bill called out, “Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree! Let’s go on that ride!” Dipper started to feel dizzy just staring at it.

 

 

The name of the ride was: The Hollywood Tower. On the side it read The Hollywood Tower Hotel. Dipper knew the main idea around the building and the ride. His feet suddenly felt unsteady and his knees began to wobble. He was brought out of his fearful thoughts for a moment by his name.

 

 

“Dipper? Are you okay?” Dipper looked over at his demon boyfriend, who was, of course, fine about it. Bill had looked so excited by the idea of going onto it, Dipper just didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Dipper nodded quickly, casting glances towards the building every now and again. Bill frowned at the human’s actions before he read his mind. His face softened and he smiled kindly, taking Dipper’s hands into his for a moment, “we don’t have to go on if you don’t want,” Bill had been looking forward to it, but Bill know how he got if he did something he feared. He didn’t want to break down on him.

 

 

Dipper looked at Bill for a moment, before shaking his head, “No, I-I’ll go on. But I-I’m not letting g-go of your hand, got it?” Dipper forced out with minimal stuttering. Bill’s eyes softened even more, but the noticeably lit up of the idea of going on the tower, “okay Pine Tree. Come on,” Bill let go of his right hand, but moved his left to intertwine their fingers. Dipper squeezed their joined hands, breathing out and calming his racing heart.

 

 

Soon they were in line and Dipper was shaking. Bill leaned down and kissed his cheek quickly, murmuring sweet words to him while watching the story and looking at the interior. Dipper honestly wasn’t paying any attention. They soon go onto the actual ride and Dipper was close to tears. Bill stopped for a minute and motioned for the employ to give them a second, “Pine Tree, we don’t have to go on if you really don’t want to” Dipper shook his head quickly, murmuring an almost inaudible, ‘I’ll go on,’

 

 

They sat down near the front and kept their hands locked together as it continued. Dipper was flinching at all the sound effects. Bill was watching the story line with amusement. _The things meat sacks could come up with nowadays_. The narrator starting speaking again and started saying some random things. Dipper let out a quiet sob, not wanting to be here anymore.

 

 

The ‘elevator’ moved upward sharply and Bill caught a glimpse of the sign, before it plummeted. Bill yelled out from the adrenaline, laughing almost manically. Dipper, on the other hand, was now crying and sobbing, but you couldn’t hear him over the screaming and the sound effects. Then it was over. Dipper kept his head down as they left. Bill reached for Dipper and took his hand. Concerned about why his Pine Tree was looking down, Bill was intending to ask him before he heard Dipper whisper something, “Bill, can we please go home now,” His voice sounded small and defenceless and Bill was starting to feel guilty. Seeing as the prize winnings were already there, he teleported them home and Dipper walked to their shared bedroom without a word. Bill followed and found him sprawled on the sheets, chest and back heaving as he attempted to hold back sobs.

 

 

Bill felt his heart hurt. Dipper wasn’t too sure why he was so afraid; he’d faced supernatural creatures but was afraid of a measly roller coaster? Dipper was at a loss. He felt himself jump slightly when he was pulled into a chest; Bill’s chest. He was muttering quiet ‘sorry’s into Dipper’s mess of curls. Dipper smiled lightly and pulled Bill into a kiss, showing how he forgave the demon.

 

 

Dipper soon clocked out, having exhausted himself physically and emotionally. Bill made sure the human had good dreams all night long. He also made a note to himself; _never let Dipper go on that ride again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect it to turn out that way.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> remember to point out any mistakes you find!


	5. Day Four: Aquarium Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go to an Aquarium.
> 
> and Dipper has a surprise for Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up at 2:00am to write this.
> 
> My eternal alarm clock absolutely hates me...
> 
> Point out any mistakes please, so i can fix them ASAP.
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper looked over at the large building and sighed, feeling like this day was going to end… interestingly. He had decided to take Bill to the Aquarium, but he had no idea how it would end. Dipper glanced to his right, where Bill was practically sticking his head out of the window to look at the building. As soon as Dipper stopped the car, Bill was beaming at him and flying out of the door.

 

 

Dipper sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning back for a moment. He could feel the start of a migraine. He then climbed out of the car, where is boyfriend, surprisingly, was waiting for him. Bill smiled softly at him and offered his hand. Dipper took it and laced their fingers together. They walked to the door together, Bill practically bouncing with excitement.

 

 

Why was Bill so excited about going to an aquarium? The sharks? Well, yeah, seeing as their predators, but that’s not the main thing he looked forward to seeing. The Dolphins. Yep, this aquarium had Dolphins and Bill was looking forward to seeing them. It was actually something about them being highly intelligent. That got him slightly obsessed with them. And as much as Dipper said it, he actually liked going to aquariums with Bill, if only to see the demons face light up. And today, Dipper had a surprise for Bill.

 

 

They walked around for a while, Bill pointing out creatures and saying random facts and all sorts about them. Most of them were pretty absurd and far-fetched, but it was entertaining to listen too. Dipper let Bill do his thing and walked around with him, not once letting go of his hand. Then, they reached a tunnel, which was encased in glass and surrounded by sharks and fishes. Bill glanced around, eyes lit up and a breath taking smile on his face. It wasn’t his usual smirk or insane-look smile as he called it. This was a _real_ smile.

 

 

Bill then turned to Dipper when they neared the Dolphin enclose, “I’m guessing we’re seeing the Dolphins and then heading back?” Dipper hummed in mock thought for a moment.

 

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Bill looked at his human, confused, but Dipper just continued to lead him forward. They stepped into the area and Bill grinned at the large groups of Dolphins he could see swimming around, listening to the clicks and whistles they let out to communicate to each other. Dipper locked eyes with someone and realised they worked there, “Bill, stay here for a minute okay?” Bill nodded absentmindedly.

 

 

Dipper stepped over and spoke to the person in a hush whisper. They nodded and said something back, directing Dipper to a room which read ‘changing room’. Dipper nodded his thanks and walked back to Bill. He grabbed the demon’s hand and pulled him away from his new friends, seeing as he had been talking to them using his extensive knowledge.

 

 

Bill glanced at Dipper, confused again, and was tempted to read his mind. He was battling himself about to or not, when he got called out of his thoughts by another voice that didn’t belong to Dipper. He glanced up to a black haired girl handing Dipper two pieces of black material. She then walked off after saying something to Dipper.

 

 

Dipper grinned back at his boyfriend, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “what are you hiding Pine Tree?” Dipper just tapped the side of his nose. Then he pushed Bill into a changing stall and walked away. Bill rolled his eyes and locked the door, jolting once he realised what he was holding, “You sneaky little sapling,”

 

 

He finished getting changed and stepped out to Dipper wearing the same thing he was wearing. A wet suit. Dipper laughed at Bills suspicious look, “you figured out what we’re doing yet?” Bill grinned.

 

 

“I think I have,” They left the room and walked over to a boy with platinum blonde hair. He introduced himself as Hero and directed them both into the water. Within the next second, there were two Dolphins swimming around them. Bill laughed quietly, shooting Dipper a look. Dipper chuckled at his reaction.

 

 

They swam with the Dolphins for almost an hour before they climbed out and changed into their normal clothes. Dipper then walked them back to the car, feeling better about the day. Just as he was about to open the car, he felt arms around his waist. He looked up and saw Bill’s face in line with his. He was smiling a soft smile, “Thank you Pine Tree. Today was amazing,” Dipper sighed happily leaning back into his boyfriend.

 

 

At least the day didn’t end in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tired...
> 
> So, please make sure to tell me what you think about... this.
> 
> Words won't come to me yet. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments and Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	6. Day Five: Grease AU randomness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grease AU
> 
> 'nough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry this was late!
> 
> Other thing, no idea what i was doing in this.
> 
> I'm too tired.
> 
> So, I did the songs, but you can chose whether they are actually singing or not. okay? okay!
> 
> none of the songs belong to me, they all belong to Grease!

Robbie, Gideon, Hero and Tad were all sat next to the field, surrounding Bill as they watched the runners. Robbie suddenly perked up, glancing over at Bill, “Hey, I wanna hear what Bill did at the beach!” The rest of the group looked please with that idea.

 

 

“Yeah!” They all chorused together. Tad glanced at Bill, a sly smile on his face.

 

 

“Come on Bill; tell us about the other boy!”

 

* * *

 

 

Mabel was crowding the new boy in the school, bombarding him with questions while the rest of the group, consisting of Pacifica, Candy and Grenda, looked on with amusement, “So, what did you do this summer Dipper?” Mabel final asked. Dipper hummed for a moment.

 

 

“I spent most of it at the beach…” He paused for a moment, a dreamy look passing onto his face, “I met this wonderful boy there,” Pacifica snorted at that.

 

 

“There’s no such thing,” Dipper half-glared at her. He then rolled his eyes and turned to Mabel and Candy, seeing as they were next to him, “Well… He was really romantic…”

 

* * *

 

 

They boys surrounding Bill were now demanding to hear the details of Bill’s summer. Bill chuckled at the others, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, “Come on, you don’t want to hear all the corny details!” They group started yelling more at that. Bill laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

 

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you!” The group stared at him, interest gleaming in their eyes. Bill took a deep breath…

 

**********

 

(B=Bill, D=Dipper, GG=Group Girls, GB=Group Boys, Gr=Grenda, Gi=Gideon, R=Robbie, P=Pacifica, C=Candy, Ma=Mabel)

 

 

B – Summer Lovin’, had me a blast

 

 

D – Summer Lovin’, happened so fast

 

 

B – I met a guy, crazy for me

 

 

D – I met a boy, cute as can be

 

 

B&D – Summer days drifting away to oh, oh the summer nights.

 

 

GB – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

R – Did you get very far?

 

 

GG – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

Gr – Like does he have a car?

 

 

B – He swam by me, he got a cramp

 

 

D – He ran by me, got my suit damp

 

 

B – I saved his life, he nearly drowned

 

 

D – He showed off, splashing around

 

 

B&D – Summer sun something’s begun but oh, oh the summer nights

 

 

GG – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

Ma – Was it love at first sight?

 

 

GB – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

H – Did he put up a fight?

 

 

B – Took him bowling, in the arcade

 

 

D – We went strolling, drank lemonade

 

 

B – We made out, under the dock

 

 

D – We stayed out, till 10 o’clock

 

 

B&D – Summer fling don’t mean a thing but oh, oh the summer nights

 

 

GB - Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

R – But you don’t need to brag

 

 

GG – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

P – cuz he sounds like a drag

 

 

D – He got friendly, holding my hand

 

 

B – He got friendly, down in the sand

 

 

D – He was sweet, just turned eighteen

 

 

B – Well he was good, you know what I mean

 

 

B&D – Summer heat two boy boys meet but oh, oh the summer nights

 

 

GG – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

C – How much dough did he spend?

 

 

GB – Tell me more, tell me more

 

 

Gi – Could he get me a friend?

 

 

D – It turned colder, that’s where it ends

 

 

B – So I told him, we’ll still be friends

 

 

D – Then we made our true love vow

 

 

B – Wonder what he’s doing now

 

 

B&D – Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh, those summer nights!

 

* * *

 

 

*time skip of amazingness*

 

 

Dipper sat on the floor, staring as Bill and his group celebrated. He had just won the race and his right to own his car. Dipper bit his lip, watching as Mabel ran over to him with a large smile on her face. Well, she had just gotten together with Tad, so that was probably why she was so happy. Dipper was fighting with himself inside as he thought over what he wanted to do. He glanced over at the yell of his name.

 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel squealed, racing up to him.

 

 

“Hey Mabes,” He smiled sadly. Mabel realised that and frowned.

 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dipper sighed

 

 

“Nothing… hey Mabel? Do you think you could help me with something?"

 

 

Mabel grinned widely, “Sure! Let’s head to mine!”

 

* * *

 

 

*Another Time skip!*

 

 

Bill stared at the transformed boy in front of him, “Dipper?!” He choked out in disbelief. Dipper grinned and crushed his cigarette bud into the ground, smiling at Bill. H had had one ear pierced and had changed his colour to black. It seemed to have worked on Bill.

 

 

Dipper smirked, “Tell me ‘bout it stud”

 

**********

 

B – I have chills, they’re multiplying. And I’m losing control! ‘cause the power you’re supplying, is electrifying

 

 

D – You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart I must be true!

 

 

B&D – You’re the one I want.

 

 

The one that I want

 

 

The one that I need…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point out any mistakes, blah, blah, blah... and yes, i know that was a really sh*tty way to end it, fight me!
> 
> Sorry, I just want to... no idea, go brain dead for i while i guess...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Remember, Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!


	7. Day Six: Sumerween Madness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summerween
> 
> this is going to get weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I had writers block...
> 
> But my friend forced me to write it...
> 
> I'm tired...
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper stared at the door, hoping desperately to hear the shrill sound of the doorbell going off. This was his first summerween with Bill and he was waiting for his demon boyfriend to appear. He knew that Bill probably didn’t care for the holiday, but was putting up with it for the free candy. And scaring people. But, it could be just because he cared for Dipper… Well, Dipper could hope couldn’t he?

 

 

They decided to dress up as pirates this year. Dipper was a prisoner and Bill was, of course, the captain. Bill had watched a film, Dipper couldn’t remember the name, but it ended with a relationship with the prisoner and captain. It fuelled the idea for the costumes. Dipper felt like there was some ulterior motive, but didn’t know what yet.

 

 

The plan for the evening was pretty simple. They were going to go trick or treating and then head to a party being held by Mabel. He was unsure how Bill would react to a place full of teenagers who were more than likely just looking for one night stands. He had a feeling that the night would end… interestingly.

 

 

The noise of the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment, three sharp raps to the door frame following, jolting Dipper out of his thoughts. He jumped up and straightened his outfit. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt, which was slightly ripped and dirtied, with the top button undone. He had brown slacks with the end ripped and tattered. His hair had been messed up to give a dishevelled look. He also had a simple white bandana with a blue Pine Tree. That was Bill’s touch to the outfit.

 

 

He bounced over to the door and took a breath before opening it and looking at the person on the other side. He felt his heart stop and his mouth fall open. Bill was stood there dressed in a luscious red coat laced with gold and a hat matching the colour and style. A white feather draped over the curved edge of his hat and he was wearing a pitch black eyepatch over his right eye. He wore a crisp white button up shirt and freshly pressed black slacks. He, in all honestly, looked like a god and fit the part.

 

 

He grinned down at the boy staring at him, “Like what you see Pine Tree?” Bill purred. Dipper shook his head, knocking himself back into the present. He then pouted and crossed his arms.

 

 

“Well sorry if I didn’t think you looked half bad Cipher!” He spat out half-heartedly, looking away ‘bitterly’. Bill chuckled at his human’s reaction.

 

 

“Aw, I’m just joking my little sapling,” He wrapped his arms around the smaller, leaning to whisper into his ear, “you don’t look to bad yourself,” Bill took pride in the blush that crossed his humans face. He then pulled away and Dipper grinned before running into his apartment again, “Give me a minute! Just getting the buckets!” he then emerged holding two pumpkin buckets; one was blue and the other was yellow. Bill offered his arm and they headed off.

 

* * *

 

The night was… eventful to say the least. Bill had somehow filled the bucket an hour after they were out and had spent the rest of the night scaring little kids. It had been interesting to watch, but a bit stressful when they were confronted by the parents of the scared children. What was Bill’s answer to that? “Their little meat sack brains won’t remember this!” that definitely took some explaining. And the loss of some well-earned candy.

 

 

Now, the couple were heading to the party. It was being held at the Northwest Manor, seeing as everyone was more than likely sleeping round. Just as they got to the gates, Bill stopped the human. Dipper turned his head, about to ask what was wrong, when Bill clasped something around his neck. Dipper glanced down, his right hand floating up to touch the new accessory.

 

 

Bill had placed a collar around Dipper’s neck. Thankfully, it was cushioned so it wouldn’t chafe the skin around the human’s neck. Dipper sent Bill a confused look as he then added a chain. Bill tugged on the chain, pulling the human forward. He then caught his chin, growling, “Mine. This is in case anyone thinks that they can mess with you… or if they think they can flirt with you,” With that, Bill led the way into the party. Dipper sighed, not being able to do much else than follow. On the bright side, they can say that the extra accessory is just part of the costume…

 

* * *

 

The party had been going well. Dipper had been ‘behaving’ according to Bill and was let off the chain.

 

 

Then everything went to shit.

 

 

A girl had walked up to Dipper, dressed in a revealing cat costume. Dipper had tried his best not to stare. Sure he was into boys, but it was hard for everyone not to stare when someone was revealing something. After talking for a while, the girl started using pickup lines which made Dipper cringe. Most of them were innuendos or mainly based around sex. He dodged them easily, much to the annoyance of the girl. She obviously got fed up part way through the banter and grabbed Dipper’s wrist. She placed his hand on her breast and Dipper cringed.

 

 

Bill then appeared out of nowhere and dragged Dipper away, growling under his breath. He stormed out of the house and pushed Dipper into a brick wall. He leaned in breath ghosting over Dipper’s lips, “You’re going to regret letting her near you. Tomorrow, I’m going to prove that you’re mine!” and with that, he clashed his lips into Dipper’s, trapping the younger in a dominating kiss.

 

 

Dipper knew Bill was going to punish him when they got to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point out mistakes so i can fix them please!
> 
> still tired...
> 
> BUT I DON'T WANNA SLEEP!!!!!
> 
> Co's going to force me to sleep probably...


	8. Day Seven: Cabin in the woods smuttiness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go out to a cabin in the forest...
> 
> alone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry this has been posted late, writers block is a bitch!
> 
> But, i think that i did pretty well... maybe...
> 
> tell me what you guys think! and thanks to ihavealotoffandomsthatilove for  
> inspiration!
> 
> also: NSFW! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
> If you do like, go right ahead!
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper stared out of the window as Bill drove them further into the forest. He was worried. It was Bill’s cabin after all; who knew what was behind the walls. The trees sped past as they drove by, blocking anything that could be hidden within them. Then, the view cleared.

 

 

The cabin was made out of spruce wood and looked cosy. On the outside. Bill pulled up and turned the car off. He then turned and grinned at Dipper, “shall we go in, my little sapling?” Dipper gulped and nodded hesitantly. He knew Bill was going to make him pay for yesterday, despite the fact he didn’t actually do anything. The demon was more than confusing at times. And took any excuse to ‘punish’ Dipper.

 

 

They walked together to the house and Bill opened the door for Dipper. It wasn’t how the human expected it to look like inside.

 

 

There was a fire place on the left side of the room and a couch along the back wall. The kitchen was the left and had the dining room connected to it. A door was next to the couch and another was by the kitchen. Dipper guessed they lead off to the bedroom and bathroom. He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

 

 

“Like it?” Dipper nodded, “Okay, how about I show you the bedroom?” Dipper felt fear clutch at his chest, actually scared. He knew Bill wouldn’t hurt his intentionally unless it was some weird pain-pleasure thing, But he had acted more possessive then he had in the past last night. It sent fear running through his veins. However, Dipper still nodded. Bill then started to lead them to the bedroom.

 

 

The demon knew that his little sapling was afraid. It wasn’t of him per se, but of what he would or could do. Honestly, Bill wasn’t planning on doing anything different to what they had already done, hopefully putting Dipper in a comfortable place. However, he was adding something new. After all, he did need to punish his little Dipper for letting that girl get close to him.

 

 

They reached the bedroom, which was through the door by the couch, and Dipper was immediately pushed up against the door, arms pinned over his head. Bill leered down at the boy, a sinister glint in his eye. He then moved his head and started to nibble at Dipper’s neck. The smaller of the two automatically moved his head to expose more of his neck to Bill. Bill growled playfully at that. He gently licked at a spot on Dipper’s neck before biting down hard. Dipper let out a yelp that turned into a moan. Bill than placed a gentle kiss on the mark and moved to leave another one.

 

 

After Bill had bitten the boy four times, he decided to move to the next step. He pushed Dipper onto the king sized bed, causing the younger to squeak. Bill grinned down at his human, but it faltered when he heard the human’s heart speed up with fear. He moved his head and began to gently kiss at his neck, “We aren’t going to do anything we haven’t done already, okay? There is just one thing I want to try out, but I promise that’s it, okay?” He felt the human’s breath shudder out of his throat and he whispered a quiet, “okay…”

 

 

Bill took no time removing his and they others clothes; he snapped his fingers and they were both bare. He snapped his fingers again and Dipper’s arms had been tied over his head and to the bed frame with a blue rope. It was a magic rope so that it wouldn’t chafe the skin of Dipper’s wrists. With a flick of a wrist, Dipper was turned onto his front, his ass in the air.

 

 

Bill whistled at the view causing Dipper to blush darkly, “Not bad Pine Tree. To pale for my liking though,” Dipper only had a moment to pocess the sentence before Bill brought his hand down onto the boy’s backside, causing a slight stinging sensation. Dipper yelped at the first hit, and moaned at the second. Each hit was random and differed in how hard they were. Bill ran his hands down Dipper’s spine and sides before delivering a blow, slowly turning the cheeks red. Soon Dipper was trembling with arousal and his dick was dripping precum. Bill purred at the site.

 

 

He flicked his wrist again and Dipper was facing him. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were open slightly as he panted. The site turned Bill on majorly. He then clicked his fingers and a golden ring appeared out of thin air and landed in his hand. He slid it onto Dipper’s member, causing the boy to whimper slightly.

 

 

“B-bill…” he stuttered out. The demon shushed him and stoked down his stomach.

 

 

“I did tell you I wanted to try something new,” Dipper let out a shuddering breath, opening wide eyes to look at Bill. The demon smiled down gently at him, “You okay with it?” Dipper nodded after a moment. Bill grinned and leaned down, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, his hand reached into the bedside cabinet and grabbed the lube. He moved his hand after coating it ion the clear substance and pushed one finger into the human. He made a noise of discomfort before he got used to the feeling of it getting moved in and out.

 

 

Bill soon added a second finger, which only hurt slightly to the human, and started to scissor him. Then Bill added a third, which made Dipper whimper slightly. After a few minutes of preparing the human, Bill pulled the fingers and moved off Dipper’s mouth, causing the younger to whine. Bill chucked at that as he lubed himself up and pushed into Dipper. Bill groaned as Dipper tensed and tightened around him. It took all of his effort not to just thrust into the bot, but he managed. He soon eased his way in more and eventually had his hips right up against Dipper’s ass.

 

 

He then started to move, slowly at first, with his hands on Dipper’s hips, but was soon fuelled by Dipper’s whimpers. Dipper suddenly cried out when Bill found a bundle of nerves. The noise sparked Bill’s arousal and he started to move at a sped up pace, hitting Dipper’s sweet spot each time. He kept going until they were both drenched in sweat and Dipper’s erection was looking painful. Bill finished a few thrust later, emptying his seed into the boy with a moan of his name.

 

 

He pulled out and noticed that Dipper was crying pained and frustrated tears, “B-bill… w-why?” Bill smiled sweetly at the human. An idea sparked in his head and he smirked.

 

 

“Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll let you cum,”

 

 

Dipper stared at Bill for a moment, before he swallowed his pride, “Bill… p-please let me cum… I really need to… please l-let me…” Bill hummed in mock thought, before he grinned.

 

 

“Nope,” Dipper stared at his with pained and disbelieving eyes, “But, if you can convince me by pleasuring me, you can cum,” The rope was gone with a thought and Dipper moved so that he was in front of Bill. He looked into his eyes for a second before kissing his chastely and moving his towards the demons crotch. He kept eye contact as he moved, before his eyes flicked to the demons member.

 

 

Moving slowly, he wrapped his hand around Bill’s dick and began pumping it up and down slowly, tracing the head with his thumb. Bill groaned and threw his head back, arms supporting him. Dipper then took him onto his mouth and hummed around the head, moving his way down slowly and taking in as much as he could. He stopped when Bill’s member hit the back of his throat and he began sucking, bobbing his head up and down, stroking Bill in time with his sucks. Bill moved one hand to tangle in the brown curls, moaning at the feeling of Dipper sucking him off.

 

 

A few minutes later, Bill found his release again and moaned out Dipper’s name as he came in his mouth. Dipper swallowed as much as he could before moving back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He squeaked as he was pulled onto Bill lap, “Let’s get that toy off you, shall we?” Bill carefully slid the ring off and started to pump Dippers member. Dipper arched his back, moaning as he _finally_ had some friction. He rocked his hips into Bill’s hand, wanting to reach his release.

 

 

It only took a few pumps until Dipper was arching his back again, whimpering out Bill’s name. He came all over the bed. Bill was watching his face as he did so, at his look of pure bliss. They just sat like that, Dipper panting as he attempted to clear his head. Seeing that he was still fairly distant, Bill started to gently kiss Dipper’s face, making him hum and lean into the kisses. Then Bill kissed him on the lips and he opened his mouth to allow Bill’s tongue to slip inside.

 

 

They broke off a minute later and Bill moved them to lie down at the head of the bed, using his magic to move the blanket over them so he wouldn’t need to let go of his Pine Tree. Dipper turned around to face his and kissed him chastely again. Bill hummed into the kiss and Dipper sighed as they broke off, feeling the effects of their past activities. Bill rested his head atop of Dippers, “Thank you for doing that with me Pine Tree,” Dipper hummed.

 

 

“You’re ‘elcome,” He slurred out. Bill leaned back and pulled back Dipper’s bangs, revealing his birthmark. He placed a gentle kiss on the birthmark, “Mine,” the bridge of his nose, “Mine,” The tip of his nose, “Mine,” His lips, “ _Mine_ ,” He then gazed down at the half asleep boy, whispering, “I love you Dipper,” he then listened to his Pine Tree’s thoughts

 

 

‘ _I love you too Bill_ ,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how did i do?
> 
> make sure to tell me what you think!
> 
> and also, point out any mistakes so that i can fix them ASAP!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
